


No Longer Lost at Sea

by Cookies_and_Chaos



Category: Malory Towers - Enid Blyton
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookies_and_Chaos/pseuds/Cookies_and_Chaos
Summary: All in all, Sally thought it was best that she hadn't gone through with her first form plans. Written for the 12 Days of Christmas Challenge 2020, Day 12, "Twelve Lonely Islands".
Relationships: Sally Hope/Darrell Rivers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1
Collections: 12 Days of Christmas Challenge 2020





	No Longer Lost at Sea

The bite of the morning air's chill made Sally's skin hurt. Most of the other girls had ran on ahead down to the pool, leaving her to walk a few steps behind Mary-Lou and Gwen. Both of whom left her alone, just as she preferred.

They had all given up trying to be friendly with her and Sally took grim satisfaction in that. Despite what people said, it seemed you could be an island. If you dedicated yourself, eventually people left you adrift on your own in the grey of your self-imposed misery and sought out more pleasant company.

"Are you alright? You look awfully serious."

Sally tensed. _Almost_ everyone had given up trying to be friendly with her. Darrell Rivers proved to be irritatingly persistent. Whyever she bothered, Sally couldn't understand, since she seemed perfectly chummy with Alicia Johns and the rest of her lot. 

"Fine, thank you." Sally took her bathing robe off and set it to one side then deliberately walked to the other side of the pool to Darrell.

Given the girl's tendency to brush off such sleights, Sally suspected all she achieved was to make herself walk a few extra steps.

If Sally hoped to be an island, all alone in the seas of Malory Towers, she would absolutely have to make sure that Darrell never got too close.

—

The breezes across the seafront at St Andrews were that much more bracing than those at Malory Towers.

At least, bracing was the word Sally used. Darrell had chuckled when she'd voiced that thought once and muttered something about that being a funny way of saying 'bloody freezing'.

The cold didn't explain why she was late meeting Sally though, that was probably because she had been waylaid by one of the seemingly numerous people at St Andrews who already knew her just a term in. Darrell tended to make an impression on people and though Sally could hardly begrudge her it, it did make for finding time for just them challenging.

Sally sat down on the smoothest rock she could find and waited, pulling her coat tight around herself. What a change for first terms. That bitter twelve-year-old, angry at the world and all within it, hadn't lasted even a term at Malory Towers on her self-imposed island of solitude.

Sally watched the fishermen out on their boats until she heard the crunch of footsteps behind her. She turned her head as Darrell leant down, wrapped her arms tightly around her from behind, and kissed her on the cheek.

"Morning, my love," Darrell grinned and Sally blushed, same as she always did.

She was very glad that she hadn't listened to herself when she was younger.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to every single person who contributed to 12 Days of Christmas and to everyone who read, commented and sent kudos to people writing. Hopefully, see you all again next year :)


End file.
